fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Galactic Frieza Empire
The Galactic Frezia Empire is a notorious Military dictatorship Empire that rules the Dragonball universe and it's main antagonist faction. The ruler of the Empire is Frezia, who is one of the top three main antagonists of the Dragon Ball Z series. In the Canon it was once ruled by King Cold and his sons Cooler and Frezia himself, Now in the Shroob12 Fanon of DBZ the Empire is ruled by Frezia and his son Krezia. Many various aliens and humans around the universe serve Frezia because they fear him and others want to serve him for power. Government The Government is a Military Dictatorship ruled by a Warlord, who has the power to rule the Universe as it's Supreme Ruler. The first Person to hold the status of Warlord and title of Emperor of the Universe in this faction was Frezia. Military The Military in the canon conists of humanoid aliens wearing simple battle armor and scouters, it depends on various alien races. The Miltary in Shroob12 fanon, wears uniforms similar to the SWATteam, Russian Secret Police and Black uniforms that exactly resemble the uniforms of the Galactic Empire officers from Star Wars. The Military mainly consists of three alien races, The Doomians (A Race of Aliens that look like The Drules from Planet Doom in Voltron), The Kreed (A Race of Pale Blue and Pale purple skined humanoids with lush Jet Black hair with Red eyes) and Saiyans who are still loyal to Frezia (Such as Vegeta (formerly), Raditz, Nappa, Broli, Turles, Caulifla, Kale, Cabba, Renso and fan-made Saiyans such as Baron Brawler, Maruka Brawler, Mimi Brawler, Laura, Venia, General Hunter (King Vegeeta's Head General and Successor in Vegeta's place) and Brox. Other Alien races working for Frezia are Criminals, Delinquents, Terrorists, Smugglers, Space Pirates and Mercenaries trying to get a Decent pay. Members Supreme Leader *Frezia (Emperor) *Krezia (Crown Prince) *Sorbet (Commander in Chief of the Military) *Inquisitor Zarbon (Warlord #1) *Inquisitor Dodoria (Warlord #2) *Dr. Vludd (Head Scientist of the Army Science Divison) Notable Members *Doomian Army **Director Boga (Sub-Boss) **Inquisitor Lug (Supreme Lieutenant) **Thrawg **Snarltooth **Shadow *Kreed **Elder Commander Old Grand Thibe (Sub-Boss) **Layla Thibe **Mayla Thibe **Captain Leba-Su **Lieutenant Hector **Danny the Destroyer **King Kung Dong *Saiyans still loyal to Frezia **King Vegeta (Sub-Boss, Went Defunct, Deceased) **General Hunter - (Sub-Boss, Former Supreme Lieutenant) **Vegeta **Nappa (Hunter's Successor as Supreme Lieutenant) **Raditz **Renso **Caulifa **Kale **Cabba **Baron Brawler (Governor) **Maruka Brawler (Governess) **Mimi Brawler (Heir) **Laura **Venia **Broli **Turles **Bardock (Went Defunct, Deceased) **Genie (Went Defunct, Deceased) *Ginyu Force - Elite Group of Bounty Hunters **Captain Ginyu - Head Inquisitor/Elite Mercenary **Jeice - Elite Mercenary **Burter - Elite Mercenary **Reccome - Elite Mercenary **Guldo - Elite Mercenary *Frezia Soldier Race - An Organized group of invaders that think they are Frezia's elite warriors who lead Frezia's troops **Horned Gang Leader - Inquisitor **Napple - Inquisitor of the Arcosians **Destroyer - Inquisitor of the Namekians **Unknown Salamander dude **Unknown Spider dude **Unknown One eyed Alien Dude **Unknown Goblin Dude *Neptunians **Octomus the Octopus - Sub-Boss **Shark Army Gunner - Elite Mercenary **Manta ray Assassin - Elite Mercenary **Hammer Head Morring Star - Elite Mercenary Troopers Known Races in Frezia's Army as Allies or Slaves *Doomians - Allies *Kreed - Allies *Sayians - Allies, Many went Defunct, About 76% are still loyal to Frezia *Marshians - Slaves *Arcosians - Allies *Frezia Soldier Race *Shark Thugs/Neptunians - Mercenaries *Ginyu's Race - Allies *Jupiterians - Slaves *Other Space Pirates, Criminals, Delinquents, Terrorists, Evil Alien races and Mercenaries employed by Frezia - Allies Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Z characters